Pokemon Diamond: How to Catch a Legendary
by Spotty1006
Summary: Basically a story about catching Legendary Pokemon, a few Pokemon Event Pokemon, and possibly Swarming Pokemon.
1. Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie

**Well, it seems in Pokemon Diamond I've caught quite a few legendary Pokemon. So I'm writing about how I caught them, with Joseph blabbing on about how easy about two were and how hard the other 10 or so were. I'll also devote a chapter to Pokemon Event Pokemon. Have fun with that.

* * *

**Hello, I'm Joseph. You may remember me from my complaints about the Trophy Garden. Well, now that I've caught three Pokemon in less than twenty four hours, I've been assigned the tedious task of talking about how I caught them. And since I've got almost nothing else to do, I'm not complaining.

So first, I'm going to talk about the Legendary Trio: Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Getting all three was an extremely difficult task, but whatever.

Let's start with Azelf, shall we? Yoshin, go ahead, even if no one can take you seriously since you're a girl.

"Hey!" Yoshin protested. "Oh well. Azelf lives in Lake...Verity, I think. You know, the one place with the flopping Magikarp? That was a site."

On track.

"Right." Yoshin blushed. "Okay, you're going to need a bunch of Dusk Balls, a Pokemon with either Super Fang or False Swipe, and access to the island in the middle of the lake, while Azelf is inside.

"The Pokemon recommended is Bibarel, level 62 or so. It knows Superpower, Surf, Super Fang, and Grass Knot."

Yoshin pulled down a picture of a Bibarel from the ceiling. "That would be this thing. Alright, so you go in the cave, and talk to Azelf. If you're attempting this before the Elite Four, I'm going to tell you that instead of the Bibarel, bring an extremely weak Pokemon with you. And only the weak Pokemon, like a Psyduck that's kevek 24 and knows Surf. Let the Azelf kill you. That way, you can wait until after you get the National Dex to get Azelf, and the same goes for Uxie.

"Back to capture. So using your Pokemon that knows Super Fang or False Swipe, wittle down Azelf's HP to 1 or so. Just a sliver of red is recommended. If needed, you can put Azelf to sleep." Yoshin showed a picture of Azelf that was behind Bibarel's picture. "Now use a Dusk Ball. We've found that any more than a sliver of red with Uxie, and it won't catch, but that sliver easily catches it. I'm assuming the same goes for Azelf. Anyway, using this method, you should have caught Azelf. Uxie is caught the same way, same method."

Yoshin ripped a hole in the Azelf picture, and Mesprit's picture appeared. "Ah, the Mesprit of fame. We've saved it for last. This Pokemon is rumored to be the hardest to capture, and despite Heatran, I agree. In fact, you could do yourself a favor and use a Master Ball on it. But I'm going to tell you how to capture it without a Master Ball."

Actually, time's up, Arceus's turn.

"Thanks," Yoshin muttered as he disappeared, replaced with an Arceus that barely fit in the room.

"Alright, so Joseph used a Bibarel at like ten different levels, all with the same moveset as before, and a Roselia at level 51, only thing that matters is Grasswhistle. The last level of the Bibarel was 69 when Mesprit was caught."

Arceus did a backflip. "First, whittle its HP down to 1 or so. Much like Azelf and Uxie, only as a roaming Pokemon, this could take days, or even weeks on Mesprit. When it's pretty low, put Roselia at the front and encounter Mesprit again. This time, use Grasswhistle. If Mesprit doesn't fall asleep, rinse and repeat until dry. Now's the tricky part. Stock up on you Dusk Balls and Quick Balls, you'll be needing them. I forgot to mention the best place for attempting encounters with roaming Pokemon is Valley Windworks and the route next to it, and get your Marking Map out to follow the roaming Pokemon."

Arceus showed a picture of the Marking Map app on the Poketch. "Now, despite what ANYONE tells you, Mesprit STILL roams around when asleep, so do NOT rely on that for capturing it easily. Every time you see it, chuck a Dusk ball, a Quick Ball, or whatever you feel is necessary to catch Mesprit. The main ingredient is luck. It takes luck."

Joseph stepped on screen. "I'm going to finish up here. First off, I took some notes while trying to catch Mesprit. It's extremely hard to catch, runs away after every battle, runs away even when asleep despite what anyone says, seems easier to catch at night, which I've pretty much deducted is true, seems unable to be caught by Ultra balls, seems most likely to be caught by Quick Balls and Dusk Balls- both at night, and seems impossible to catch." Joseph grabbed a picture from the ceiling and pulled it down, revealing it to be a picture of a battle with Mesprit at night. "And I'm going to end with the fact that while I managed the almost impossible, catching Mesprit without a Master Ball, I somehow did with the same ball for everyone in the Legendary Trio. That's right, I caught them all with Dusk Balls. Goodnight, everyone!"

* * *

**I don't really care about writing or anything, I'm just writing this to spread the word on how to catch some of the hardest Legendary Pokemon to catch in Pokemon Diamond. If you have a request for any Pokemon that can be caught in Diamond, let me know. I'm going to eventually have all the legendaries and a chapter devoted to Pokemon Event Pokemon and Swarming Pokemon. Review if you have any requests.**


	2. Heatran

**Man, I haven't updated this. Anyway, I'm going to go to the hardest thing to catch since SLICED BREAD: Heatran. No, seriously, this thing took like six tries. And I discovered something hard to accept about Super Fang along the way, but there wasn't much I could do about that besides prevent it for now.  
Anyway, as Joseph is enjoying a nice break, I'm throwing Yoshin in for this. Good look catching the thing. If you want it, that is.

* * *

**Yoshin bowed. "Okay, this is going to be good. Now, we're moving on to Heatran."

A huge picture came down, showing a picture of Heatran.

"The biggest thing to know about Heatran is that Heatran is always a girl," Yoshin continued. "At least, that's what it seems like."

"So do you," Spottedpaw13 whispered.

Yoshin jumped. "I'm a MALE, and go away!!!"

Spottedpaw13 shrugged and left.

"Anyway, Heatran can be found deep in the Moutain named after Iron Man," Yoshin continued. "Stark Mountain. But first, it takes a really long journey to be able to encounter it."

Yoshin started dancing. "Anyway, get to Stark Mt. and go into the second room. Ignore the fact you character looks like it just used Minimize and keep walking. You find this guy that we can't be bothered to remember the name of, same with his Pokemon. And after you walk around for a couple of hours, go into this cave, the dude will take the Heatrock, and you can leave. Talk to him back at his grandpa's house in the Survival Area, and go back into the cave. It's easier this time."

"Because you can use rock climb," HM Slave added.

"Who are you?" Yoshin demanded.

"HM Slave the Marril," HM Slave replied. "Obviously."

"Yeah....okay." Yoshin suddenly realized exactly why the random things were here. "Anyway, in the cave, you might want to save. It pays to save, you know. Anyhow, you might want a Pokemon with False Swipe (now recommended) or Super Fang (use with extreme caution). And Joseph used....a level 62 Bibarel with Super Fang and other attacks you don't need to know."

HM Slave interrupted. "The secret about Super Fang? Well, as you know, Super Fang always cuts your HP in half. Once it gets down to 1, it should cut in half again, leaving one half, right? Though that doesn't really matter, let me lay it down. Super Fang can kill if used too many times. Which killed an otherwise excellent strategy by Joseph."

"Thanks-" Yoshin pushed HM Slave off screen. "-for that. So, keeping that in mind, talk to Heatran. Hopefully your Pokemon won't die. Weedle down its health to 1 or so, and now the hard part."

It's always the hard part.

"Yes it is. So, first you might want to try an Ultra Ball. Then a Great Ball. There's a random order Joseph tried that no one cared to remember, so that won't help you. But you'll never guess what Joseph caught Heatran with."

What?

"A Poke Ball."

That was obvious from the 'you'll never guess.'

"Shut up!" Yoshin yelled. "It's interesting because Heatran's a legendary. Anyway, that's how you catch Heatran. Now go catch it!"

* * *

**Honestly, Yoshin, you did make it obvious. But yes, I did somehow catch Heatran with a Poke Ball. Even after trying an Ultra Ball, a Great Ball, I used everything under the sun besides the Master Ball before trying Poke Ball. I think I even tried a Quick Ball, to be honest.  
In case you're wondering, the only two legendaries I've ever used are Dialga and Arceus. Dialga is a regular party member, while Arceus I've only used a few times, and that was basically to use my two strongest Pokemon against my brother's two strongest Pokemon (I barely won, but he banned my use of Arceus against him. Heh.) and to get Giratina on SoulSilver. No, I currently do not have Arceus with me, my brother has it until my birthday so that HE can get Dialga. My other brother.  
Anyone remember how to catch Dialga? I only remember what I caught him with, to be honest. Toodles.**


End file.
